


Late Night Fun

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gen, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, as always, gender neutral reader, i hate the title but couldn't think of anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: Matssun just loves to make a mess of you.





	Late Night Fun

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever post anything other than porn??
> 
> probably not
> 
> also the reader is gender neutral though this is in second person.  
> my reader inserts will 99.9999% of the time be gender neutral bc they/them pronouns are most comfortable for me to use AND it's also inclusive for other folks who want to enjoy these stories

_Fuck._

Your nails digging into his back and the way your legs tightened around his hips told Issei that the way he was driving his cock into you was definitely bringing you great pleasure.

He shifted your bodies into a sitting position with you on his lap, still bouncing up and down on his dick. In this new position, he managed hit all the right places, causing you to whimper even louder than before. Your thighs twitching around him, a bit of drool dribbling down the corner of your mouth, and your hair was all tousled.  
He couldn't blame you for the state you were in. He _did_ tease you relentlessly earlier during foreplay.  
But despite your disheveled appearance, you still looked so fucking sexy to him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by you moaning out his name and at the feeling of you tightening around his cock.

 _"Issei! I'm gonna- I'm going to-"_  
He placed a kiss on your shoulder before burying his face in your neck and began nibbling lightly where your neck and shoulder met, then moving his lips up to your ear.  
"I know, baby. I know. Don't hold back, okay? Let the neighbors know who's making you feel so good. Let them know that only my cock can make you feel this way. Come on."

Obediently, you moaned louder as you reached your orgasm, calling out his name over and over again.  
His grip on your hips tightened as he continued to bring you down on him until he reached his own climax, making sure to fill you up as he came.

He held onto you for a little longer while he calmed his breathing, before pulling out to lay you down on the bed and watch his cum drip out of you.

Issei licked his lips and contemplated whether or not you could go for another round, but decided against it considering how tired you looked.  
He leaned down to kiss your lips and bit down on your bottom lip as he pulled away.

"Be sure to rest up, babe. 'Cause we're gonna continue this in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh!! I should say that words like beautiful, cute, pretty, handsome, gorgeous, sexy, hot etc. are gender neutral for me so I hope y'all don't mind??


End file.
